ONE MINUTE MELEE: Luke Skywalker vs Kazuma Kuwabara
Luke Skywalker vs Kazuma Kuwabara is ahomeschoolingroudon's 10th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Luke Skywalker from Star Wars against Kazuma Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho Description Which laser-like sword-wielding hero will come out on top in another East vs West showdown? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Cloud City Day-Time There was four people investigating the place. Team Urameshi, Lead by the demon, Yusuke Urameshi. Alongside him were Hiei, Kurama the Yoko, and the only human member of the team, Kazuma Kuwabara “So, we’re gonna find that strange, “Jedi” creature somewhere right?” Kuwabara asked. “Be patient” Hiei replied. Before Kuwabara could lash out at Hiei, he heard someone moving. The Jedi, they were looking for stepped in. The Master of the Force, Luke Skywalker. “Hm, he’s no monster like we were anticipating” Kurama stated. “Yeah, but he could be in disguise, this guy is definitely mine!” Kuwabara said. “I’m not afraid of you’re party, even if I’m not a fan of violence. I’ll take care of this” Luke said, he drew his lightsaber. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDpntkPyzzw) “So, you’re not the only one who uses this kind of weapon huh?” Kuwabara asked, he grinned. “SPIRIT, SWORD!” he shouted, and a sword comprised of his Spirit Energy appeared on his hand. It all depends on your skill! BEGIN! Luke and Kuwabara quickly dashed at each other, both eager to fight. Quickly they began going Lightsaber to Spirit Sword, swinging at each other. But they both were countering each other. Luke jumped back and tried to finish the fight quick with Force Persuasion. With his hand glowing, Kuwabara quickly fought against the mind-control. “It won’t work on me!” Kuwabara said Kuwabara ran up and swung at Luke’s arm, Luke quickly snapped out of the Force Persuasion and rolled out of the way. Kuwabara socked Luke right in the face, and sent him near a building. But, near the building was a conveniently placed, Blaster. Luke took the blaster and fired at Kuwabara, “Haha! That’s not gonna work on me either!” Kuwabara taunted, “Batter up!” Kuwabara said as he surprisingly deflected the blasts at Luke Luke quickly got back his lightsaber and swung it at the blasts, dissipating them. Then Luke quickly slashed Kuwabara in the shoulder with the lightsaber. Kuwabara stumbled down. “Got him, I got him.” Luke said to himself, Yusuke’s eyes widened. Thinking Kuwabara was defeated. He was about to rush in after him, but Kuwabara got up without Luke knowing. “Actually, I’m just fine.” Kuwabara said. “Here’s a new trick I got!” he shouted. Luke quickly turned around, “DOUBLE SPIRIT SWORD!” Kuwabara shouted again, and another Spirit Sword appeared on his other hand (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lyN0OARbjc) Luke quickly got out his Red Shoto Lightsaber, and he also began dual wielding. They both rushed at each other for a second time and quickly swung. However, as they fought Luke found an exploitable weakness. He quickly found out that Kuwabara was, swinging rather clumsily, Luke quickly ducked under one of the sword swings and stabbed Kuwabara with the Shoto Saber. Kuwabara screamed in agony but quickly punched Luke right in the gut. Sending him back on the ground. Kuwabara pulled out the Shoto Saber and tossed it back. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcGD8x4BiLg) “I shall end this” Luke said and he got up quickly, then began using the Force as Telekinesis. And sent Kuwabara up into the air, with the idea of having him crash down. “You shouldn’t have let me use my hands!” Kuwabara shouted. “SWORD, GET LONGER!” he used his Spirit Sword as a Pole Vault and flung himself at Luke, “SPIRIT SWORD SHARDS!” Kuwabara fired small bolts of energy from his hands at Luke, Luke blocked with the lightsaber but Kuwabara bashed his foot into Luke’s face as he landed. Luke sprawled onto the ground. “Man, you’re strong..even for a Jedi.” Luke said. Kuwabara got a grin to his face, “Damn right!” he taunted. “DIMENSION SWORD!” Kuwabara shouted, an enhanced Spirit Sword manifested onto Kuwabara’s hands Kuwabara quickly ran at Luke, Luke tried to use Force Choke on Kuwabara, but he was too late as Kuwabara cut him in the arm, then cut him in the chest. K.O! Luke fell unconscious, Kuwabara smiling in victory turned to the Urameshi Team. “That wasn’t so hard! Bet you shouldn’t have underestimated me now huh?” Kuwabara taunted. “However, it took you quite long, if I were there it would’ve lasted under a minute.” Hiei replied Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the collar, angry at him. “Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in!?” Kuwabara shouted. This melee’s victor is.. Kazuma Kuwabara!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees